The Lost Experience clues/June 1
Return to the [[The Lost Experience clues#June 2006|'main clue page']] for The Lost Experience. DJ Dan Podcast * The 6/01 podcast link on the DJ Dan website is updated. * The link takes you back to letyourcompassguideyou * Clicking on the 108 degrees position just outside the compass (as before) * This time the question is 'Do you believe?'; Answering 'Y' (yes) leads back to the mailboxes, as before. * A new folder is unlocked called "owelles" * Click tel_soul.mov to view the DJ Dan podcast ** Among the (sometimes repeated) images shown during the DJ Dan podcast are: *** A famous painting of Persephone *** The 'organ courier' Hanso Careers job listing *** A letter from A Hanso *** A blurry screenshot of LOSTPEDIA! (letyourcompassguideyou.com article) *** Various shots of Area 51 and flying saucers *** Advertisement logos and flashes of dollar sign & money, with 'Sell out' interspersed *** Shots of a lab and a shot of Joop * The other link in the "Owelles" directory takes you to the Jeep website, the 2007 Compass page. **The text in the Owelles directory that links you to the Jeep website says "B/0/0/G/10/5/5/16/3/15/13/16/1/19/19." If you convert the letters to numbers and vice versa, you get "2/0/0/7/J/E/E/P/C/O/M/P/A/S/S." Worldwide Wellness and Prevention * The WWPD project on the Hanso Foundation website has been updated. * Go to the WWPD page and click on "Press Release" * The text "miracle" on this press release is hyperlinked and opens up a login box. *The password is "heavy water". The phrase comes from the scientific abbreviation for heavy water: D2O, which is found in the eye of the hole3.thehansofoundation.org image when the original image (with "save me" under the left eye) is overlayed on the second image with transparency. * The password reveals the text below: :: Free hospitals for the third world? :: Wow! That's nifty... :: Ever wonder what the foundation does in these hospitals? * Then a Flash program depicting a microfilm reader appears. The reader is loaded with a library copy of a microfilmed newspaper, the Cape Town Inquisitor. ** The description is: INDEX 1432/01, CAPE TOWN INQUISITOR 1/26, PARTIALLY {EDITED}. *** Cape Town is located in the Union of South Africa. * There are three articles. ** A page in which all the text is crossed out. It includes the one known image of Alvar Hanso, the logo of the Electromagnetic Research Initiative, the words "experimentation and organ harvesting", and the words "Hanso is starting wars" is layered over the original article where it states "the developing" ** An article about possible organ harvesting at Hanso-funded hospitals ** A retraction of the organ article dated the very next day * After reading through the articles, click the yellow-highlighted text (or the Hanso logo) and a phone will ring. ** Click the phone to access an audio segment for more information about the "retraction", a discussion between a man and Persephone. Newsman: The retraction. I was forced to make it; they bought the paper that same day. Persephone: The Hanso group did? Man: I'll swear on any bible; they bought up my newspaper to cover what they did to those people. Now nobody will talk. I'm going crazy here. I'm going to lose my job. (pauses) I did a little digging. The same thing happened at a hospital last year, another one of those Hanso Foundation hospitals. The reporter that did that story got in a car crash. Yeah, some car crash. Man, I wish I never heard of these Hanso people. They're sharks that's what they are. P: Have any Hanso executives tried to get in touch with you? Man: (pauses) Hey, hey, look, What's your name again? P: You can call me Persephone Man: Yeah, yeah. Look, Persephone, I've gotta go. * Another page shows catastrophic images. If select this image with the cursor, text shows up in the background that reads "Persephone, if you can read this, I know who you are!" ** This page contains audio similar to the noise from The Discharge. Image:Microfilm-orig-article.png|The article includes the logo of Hanso's Worldwide Wellness and Prevention Development Program. Image:Microfilm-retraction-logocircle.png|The retraction page is the only one that shows the Hanso logo in the scan footer. Image:Microfilm-redacted.png|The censored page shares a pullquote with the original article, but the rest of the content appears different. Image:Microfilm-finalfreakout.png|The final page launches from a blank scan into a series of images that convey the sense of approaching pandemic disease and includes a message for Persephone. Text of article page CAPE TOWN INQUISITOR SOUTH AFRICA Friday, 26th May 2006 HOSPITAL RAID (CONT'D FROM PAGE ONE) Some of the patients found with missing organs were in a comatose state -- kept alive by heart/lung and dialysis machines. Police investigators have also reported the discovery of a "chilling room" in which recently-deceased bodies were kept just above the freezing point. According to eyewitnesses, industrial quantities of Vialex -- a pharmaceutical agent for the preservation of organs for transport -- were also discovered along with several lots of an as-yet-unidentified chemical marked as "experimental." The hospital -- which has ties to The Hanso Foundation -- denies all accusations of illegal experimentation and organ harvesting, a growing problem in the developing world, but for the families of the victims, the nightmare is worse than any of the charges. (This paragraph is also the pull quote in the center of the left column) "They told us our son died on the operating table," remarked one of the victims' parents on condition of anonymity. "To find him kept alive by artificial means, his organs taken away, is a nightmare ... it's hell on Earth." Text of retraction page RETRACTION CAPE TOWN INQUISITOR A Hanso Group Publication Monday 29th, May 2006 In Tuesday's article, "Hospital Raid Reveals Illegal Organ Harvest Program," we erroneously implied that The Hanso Foundation has ties to a local hospital accused of illegally harvesting organs for transplant. The Hanso Foundation issued a statement today assuring that "while the hospital in question was, indeed, founded with a generous grant from The Hanso Foundation, the hospital has long since passed into private ownership. We would never allow such atrocity to take place on our watch." GREATEST FIRE IN TOWNS HISTORY CAUSING LOSS OF R10,000,000 Half a dozen volunteer firefighters from neighboring towns were called to assist the Bloemfontein firefighters in containing the blaze, which began at around 4:30 a.m and burned out of control for nearly 14 hours. No one was injured, the cause of the fire was not immediately determined. Bush fire started at 4:30. (picture captions) Dr. Amy Honale of the Hanso Foundation WWPDP Development progam The Foundation's 105 year old Oranguatan Theories * The inclusion of the text "A Hanso Group Publication Monday 29th, May 2006" would suggest that the Hanso Foundation bought up the newspaper for the sole reason of printing the retraction. * "Dr. Amy Honale" is suspected to be an anagram. ** a few possible anagrams for dr amy honale: meanly hoard, handy morale, malady honer, lady menorah, herd anomaly, harmony deal, adorn my heal, oh my adrenal, oh deny alarm ** and for amy honale: mayan hole, holey mana, hone malay, a holey man, a holy name, a holy amen, he may loan, many a hole (references to the hole2, hole3 web sites), heal on may (the article was supposedly written in May). ** for dr. honale: hero land, no herald ** if you could drop the e, an anagram of dr amy honale would be only dharma. * The images in the final screen appear to be the ones from 19 May * The lung x-ray with the circle drawn on it appears to be the same as the image on the Institute for Genomic Advancement page of the Hanso website. As of yet, however, there isn't an embeded link or obvious clue there. June 01 June 01